Finding You
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Renesmee Cullen has grew up without a mother. Cassie Swan has grew up without a dad. When they meet over the internet and discover that they have the same parents what will they do to get them back together?
1. Renesmee And Cassie

**Finding You**

Summary: Renesmee Cullen has grew up without a mother. Cassie Swan has grew up without a dad. When they meet over the internet and discover that they have the same parents what will they do to get them back together?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Renesmee and Cassie**.

_**London, England. 2008**_

"I hate my life" I screamed and jumped back onto my bed.

"You don't hate your life Ness" my best friend Leah said. "Only a fraction of it"

"Leah you don't understand. Whenever I ask my dad about my mum he always changes the subject. He is hiding something and I want to know what" Leah sighed and sat next to me.

"Listen. Your what 16? Can you remember your mum at all? Has your dad ever told you basics?"

"Yeah, he said it was a high school romance and that they 'did it' in the school medical room and as soon as it begun she was pregnant. She said she wanted my dad to look after me. " I said and pulled at my hair again.

"Wow, and nothing else was said?"

"Nope, I heard the story once and once only. When I was 8. I knew I'd forget so I wrote it down and read it everyday."

"I miss my mom" Leah said and joined me on the bed.

I sat back up and looked outside at the moon. "I know she is out there somewhere and I know I'll find her someday but until then I guess I'll just have to do with living the luxurious life of Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

Leah laughed and walked towards the door. "Ben and Jerry's?"

I laughed and smiled. "Yeah" We walked into the living room where my dad was playing the piano. I smiled at his passion and sat on top of it. "Dad?"

He immediately stopped playing and looked up with a smile playing on his lips. "Yeah Nessie?"

"I'm going out with Leah, can I have some money?" I pleaded and he dipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a £20 note.

"Don't be late, you have ballet tomorrow early." he ordered and I laughed.

"I'll be home at 10. I promise and dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Leah has ballet too" I pretended to hit his head and we both laughed.

"Of course she does. Love you" I kissed him on the cheek and ran out of our house as fast as possible and just caught a cab. The ride to our favourite ice cream shop was short and soon we were laughing over a tub of Baked Alaska and Chocolate Fudge Brownie.

"Mhmm, you can always count on Ben and Jerry to wash away your troubles" Leah said and I nodded but I knew that this problem wasn't going to wash away anytime soon.

"Wait Nessie!" I jumped at Leah's outburst.

"What"

"You want to find your mum right?"

"Yeah of course I do but its impossible she lives in America."

"Nothings impossible. I know exactly what to do"

"What?"

"Face book her"

"No way, my dad said that's dangerous."

"Fuck your dad, and lets make you a face book." she stood up and walked out of the shop and I smiled before following her.

_**New York, USA 2008**_

"Take this, and this" I shouted at the paint board and threw a few more paintballs at it. Finally I gave up and sat down next to Jessica.

"What's up with you today?" my best friend asked.

"Nothing. Why?" I asked and she sighed.

"Cass, I have never seen you throw so many paintballs in my life." I said and I gave her look and she got up. "What's up Cassie?"

"Jess, my mom has been acting weird all day" I confessed.

"Your mom is always weird, why doesn't she even think of getting a boyfriend?" I froze and looked at her.

"My mom and I are fine ourselves Jess. The only man that will enter my moms life is my dad's and even I can't see that coming." I sighed again and threw a few more paintballs at the board. Jessica laughed and joined me.

"Have you ever met him?" she asked and I frowned.

"Ever met who?"

"Your dad"

"Oh, well no. He left when I was very small. Like just born." Jess went quiet.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yeah well the basics my mom never really talks about him"

"Tell me, I want to here you out" I sighed then took a deep breath.

"The met when they were young…_really _young."

"_Mr Cullen would you please stand up with the other C's" the professor exclaimed getting out of patience._

"_Alright." he turned to the brunette. "I'll see you after graduation Ms Swan"_

"_Ok, I love you" she whispered and he kissed her before taking his place with the C's._

_After everyone graduated the brunette ran up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. "Edward, I love you"_

"_I love you too Bella. You know that" he murmured._

"_Well…I wanted to ask you something"_

"_Anything"_

"_Make love to me" she whispered and he smiled before taking her to the medical room in the school._

"Anyway, they 'did it' in the medical room and well…"

"_Edward I'm pregnant" _

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. You knocked me up"_

"_Don't blame this on me"_

I stopped.

"What's wrong Cass?"

"Everything Jess, my mom took me and my dad got on the first flight to England. They never spoke again…_ever_"

"Cassie, have you ever tried to find him?"

"No, my mom would hate me"

"But you want to right?"

"Of course I do Jess" I shouted slightly and she smiled.

"Well face book him" I smiled with her and high-fived her.

"Brilliant"

"What's brilliant girls?" my mom walked in with her brown hair flowing down her back and wearing her plastic uniform for paintball. She was a professional artist. Not just with paintballs but with everything.

"Nothing Bella, just about Cassie's art" Jess said and pointed to my outburst. My mom turned her head and squinted her eyes before smiling.

"Its lovely Cassie, a real masterpiece, what was your muse?"

_My dad. _"Homework" I lied and my mom smiled and laughed.

"Well that explains it then dear" she said and I gasped pretending to be horrified.

"Mom"

"What?"

"I love you"

"I love you too honey, now go out and have fun I've got a art piece to do"

I laughed and turned to Jess who gave me the _"face book time"_ look, so I kissed my mom on her cheek and left the art studio and towards Jessica's house.

* * *

please review


	2. Facebook

**Finding You**

Summary: Renesmee Cullen has grew up without a mother. Cassie Swan has grew up without a dad. When they meet over the internet and discover that they have the same parents what will they do to get them back together?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Face book.**

_**London, England**_

I paced back and forth of Leah's room as she logged on to the internet and started making me a face book page.

"interests?"

"Um, ballet, singing, art?"

"Ok, most wanted wish?"

"finding my mom"

"Ok, now type in a password" I walked over to the computer and typed in the easiest password in the world. _edwardcullen._

"Done, what now?"

"Write in your date of birth and then write on your wall" she said and I typed in my date of birth. _09-07-1992._

"Ok, now my wall?"

"Yep"

I wrote on my wall. _feeling down today, decided to make a face book._ And I clicked search and typed in. _Swan._ When the page loaded only one name stood. Cassie Swan. I clicked on her name but it flashed. _add as friend_. So I clicked on it and waited for a acceptance.

_**New York, USA**_

I signed onto my face book account and frowned. _one new friend request from Renesmee Cullen. _I frowned further. _Cullen?_ That was my dad's name. Maybe she was a relative. I smiled and clicked the _accept_ button and waited.

Then my chat online flashed _one new message._ I opened it to see it was from Renesmee. I gulped and typed back.

_Renesmee Cullen: Hi.._

_Cassie Swan: Hey, um who are you?_

_Renesmee Cullen: Renesmee Cullen and your Cassie?_

_Cassie Swan: Yeah, um where do you live?_

_Renesmee Cullen: London, you?_

_Cassie Swan: New York._

I sighed and decided to find out a bit more about her family.

_Cassie Swan: What does your dad do?_

_Renesmee Cullen:…He is a musician…yours?_

_Cassie Swan: I don't know, I never knew my dad, but my mum is a painter a professional one. What about your mum?_

_Renesmee Cullen: Just like you, I don't know her._

_Cassie Swan: Oh..um Renesmee?_

_Renesmee Cullen: Yeah?_

_Cassie Swan: we have the same birthday._

_Renesmee Cullen: Oh so we do, what a coincidence._

_Cassie Swan: is your dad Edward Cullen? _

I took a deep breath and waited for her reply.

_Renesmee Cullen: Yeah…is your mum Isabella Swan?_

_Cassie Swan: Yeah, why?_

_Renesmee: That's my moms name. what about you?_

_Cassie Swan: That's my dad's name._

_Renesmee Cullen: So that must mean were._

_Cassie Swan: Sisters._

_Renesmee Cullen: Sisters._

_Cassie Swan: Well, what's your number, we can call?_

_Renesmee Cullen: 0765256303...you?_

_Cassie Swan: 32212-09953_

_Renesmee Cullen: Cool, bye_

_Cassie: bye_

_Renesmee Cullen is offline_

_Cassie Swan is offline_

I'm a twin. I have a sister and my mum never even bothered to tell me. Jess was across the room reading the _Tween Weakly_ magazine and I got up and sat next to her.

"Jess?" she looked up. "You'll never guess what I just discovered"

"What? Your dad's married?"

I froze. I never asked Renesmee that. "No, I have a twin sister."

Her eyes popped out of her head. "No way"

"Way"

She closed the magazine and went over to my face book and signed in and looked at her page.

_Name: Renesmee Carlie Cullen_

_Age: 16_

_Lives: London_

_Dad: Edward Masen Cullen_

_Mother: Isabella Swan._

"Shit, that's your mum. Wait and I'll click on a picture of her."

I looked over her shoulder at a picture of Renesmee. Her hair was long, curly and bronze, her eyes were a dark brown, just like my moms, she looked smartly dressed though, nothing like my mom and me. We were always getting our hands dirty.

"She's hot" I jumped and turned around to see Jessica's cousin Jake. He was living with her now that his mom died and his dad was ill.

"Jacob, that's Cassie's sister" Jess explained and his jaw dropped.

"As in _you?_, no way" Jake laughed and I jumped on him. "Sorry Cass" I stopped and sat back up.

"We need to call her" Jessica said and handed me her mobile. I gulped and typed in the transfer number then the number she gave me. It rang a few times before a voice answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Is this Renesmee?" I asked hopeful. I heard a few shuffles and a door slam.

"_Yes, is this Cassie?"_

"yeah, I have an idea"

"_What?"_

"We need to get our parents back together"

"_How do we expect to do that?"_

"Do you think you can come to New York with your dad?" I asked hopeful again.

"_Probably, but not until I'm 18, my dad has this rule. No travelling, him there or not until I'm 18. You think we can plan it for 2 years?" _

I smiled into the phone. "it's a deal Renesmee"

"_Great"_

"Oh, dad isn't married or have a girlfriend?"

"_No" _

"Keep it like that and I'll keep mom the same."

"_Great" _

"Speak to you on face book?"

"_Ok, I'm off its late here"_

"Bye"

The phone buzzed in my ear and I smiled. "That went well"

"What's happening?" Jess asked.

"In two years Renesmee is coming to NYC with my dad" I screamed and Jess joined in.

_**London, England**_

I walked out of the closet and bumped into my dad. I gulped and looked up before flashing him my cute smile. He looked at me and rolled his eyes before ducking down to my height.

"What were you doing in there princess?" he asked me pointing to the closet I had just immerged from.

"Nothing dad. I was just having a talk with Leah about…about ballet" I lied and my dad stared at me for a minute then laughed and ruffled my hair before standing back up. I followed and hugged him from behind. I heard him chuckle and I pulled away.

"What's wrong Nessie?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Nothing. I love you so much" I hugged him again and I heard him tut and hug me back.

"Alright sweetheart, now off you go to bed, your up early tomorrow" I pulled away and he kissed my forehead before I turned on my heels and heading up the stairs to bed. When I closed my doors and locked it I pulled out my phone and called Leah.

"_What's up Nessie?" _

"She called me, in 2 years I'm going to New York city with my dad to help get them back together" I whisper yelled and I heard Leah giggle.

"_What about Tanya?"_

"My dad isn't even interested in her so she is not a problem."

"_You have all this worked out don't you?"_

"Yes, my parents are getting back together even if I have to force the couple to meet myself"

"_Well we can talk about it tomorrow at ballet ok? I'm really tired"_

"Oh right, I'll see you in the morning, bye"

"_Bye"_

I clicked the cancel button and flung myself onto my bed and smiled. I forced myself into my pyjamas and lay in the darkness of my bedroom. I couldn't sleep. Not when I knew my mother was on the other side of the world with a twin sister. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, then I heard my dad play the lullaby he always played when I couldn't sleep and slowly darkness fell over me.

* * *

Thoughts? x


	3. 2 Years Later

**Finding You**

Summary: Renesmee Cullen has grew up without a mother. Cassie Swan has grew up without a dad. When they meet over the internet and discover that they have the same parents what will they do to get them back together? 

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - 2 years later**

_**London, England.**_

"What if I don't get it Leah?" I asked for the third time that day.

"Nessie, for 2 years you have pestered your dad for tickets to New York and till this day he still does not have an idea why, it was also the only thing you asked for your birthday so I have a pretty good idea that's what you'll get" she answered_ again._ I giggled and put on my dress that Leah got me. I took a deep breath and walked down stairs and into the living room where my dad, grandma, granddad, uncle Emmett and his girlfriend Rosalie Hale were.

"Hi everyone" I said as I entered. Everyone looked up and awed at me and commented on how beautiful I looked in my new dress. Then grandma Esme brought out a birthday cake that she made herself and I blew out all the candles in one blow, once everyone had finished eating my dad told everyone to sit down. I gulped and looked at Leah who gave me the thumbs up.

"Ok Nessie, this is from your grandma and me" my granddad Carlisle handed me a box that was wrapped up with gold delicate paper. I slowly opened it trying not to rip it to find a box with the words Tiffany's on it.

"Oh my goodness" I opened it to find a gold locket with the words. _To our dearest granddaughter, _engraved on it. I smiled through my tears and hugged both my grandparents but when I did this I couldn't help but think of my other grandparents in America, but soon as that thought entered my brain it was pushed out as my Uncle Emmett and Rosalie handed me their present. I opened it to find a card and I smiled at them. A card was enough.

"Open it then" uncle Emmett looked so ecstatic that I opened it and money fell out along with another card but it wasn't a birthday card it was a credit card.

"Oh my god you didn't" I said to him and he nodded before popping his collar.

"I did and look at the money I gave you" he exclaimed and I looked at it and froze. It wasn't pound notes it was dollar notes. I grinned my widest and looked at my dad. Who was smiling at me and holding out a card. I ripped it open to see three plane tickets to NYC. I screamed and hugged my dad until he groaned.

"Ok sweetheart I cant breathe" I let him go and then realised it was 3 tickets instead of 2.

"Dad?"

"Leah is coming with us. We leave tomorrow morning." I looked at Leah and from her expression I knew that she had known all along. I smiled and hugged my family before rushing up the stairs to pack.

"Nessie?" I turned to Leah who was smiling and stopped throwing stuff into my case.

"Yes?" I asked and she handed me my phone.

"You need to call Cassie and tell her" I whacked myself inside, of course I need to let her know when we were coming. I smiled and too my phone and dialled her number.

"_Hey Nessie, happy birthday"_ She sounded tired.

"Thanks, my dad got me plane tickets" I whisper yelled.

"_Oh my god. Seriously? When do you leave?" _she sounded more awake now.

"Tomorrow" I closed my eyes and waited for a scream and as I expected it came.

"_OH MY GOD!" _

I laughed and held the phone away from my ear and that's when I heard it.

"_Cassie, what was that scream? Its 6am, who are you talking to?" _

"_No-one mom, just an early happy birthday call from one of my friends."_

"_Well tell them to call you later"_

"_Ok mom"_

"_Happy birthday love" _

"_Ok"_

Then the phone buzzed. I heard my moms voice for the first time. I felt myself shake and then I felt the tears.

"Nessie? Are you ok?" Leah asked and I shook my head.

"I heard her voice Leah, and she didn't even know I was on the other line"

"Oh Nessie" She walked over and hugged me tightly until my breathing returned to normal and I calmed down. "Your going to meet her tomorrow so everything will be ok"

I nodded and continued to pack my case with Leah's help.

_**New York, USA**_

I couldn't believe it. I was going to meet my sister tomorrow, and my dad. I was beaming all through breakfast and even when my mom gave me my present. I couldn't stop smiling. Then the door opened and closed and my mom got up and came back in smiling just like me.

"Cassie. I want you to meet Mike Newton." I blinked as a man with blonde shaggy hair and freckles walked in.

"Hey Cassie, your mom has told me a lot about you and I hope you can fit me into your agenda." I froze and turned to my mom.

"What?"

"Cassie, sit down I have something to say" my mom gestured to a seat. "Sweetheart. Mike and I have been dating for a few months now."

"A few_ MONTHS!" _I shrieked and glared at Mike.

"Yes, and well last night he asked me to marry him and I said yes" my eyes widened and I felt the blood rush to my face.

"WHAT!" I screamed and stood up. "Your marrying _him!,_ how could you mom, I thought it was just going to be me and you, I never thought you would marry someone again. I never thought you would marry someone other than dad!" I screamed and rushed into my room in tears. I slammed my door and broke down in tears. Then came the pounding.

"Cassie honey please open the door and we can talk about this"

I groaned and yelled back. "There is nothing to talk about traitor" I yelled and sighed against the door.

"Cassie, whatever made you think I was going to even see your dad again never mind marry him" I got up and opened the door.

"Mom, you would marry him again because you love him, that's why you never dated for 18 years, you never stopped loving him did you?" I spoke through my tears and my mom sighed.

"Honey, your dad was the one that left us, there was nothing we could do" I saw her face and I knew the word vomit was coming up and I couldn't stop it.

"I know about Renesmee" I blurted out and my moms face went white.

"You what?"

"I know I have a twin sister"

* * *

Thoughts? x


	4. A Real Parent Trap

**Finding You**

Summary: Renesmee Cullen has grew up without a mother. Cassie Swan has grew up without a dad. When they meet over the internet and discover that they have the same parents what will they do to get them back together?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 4 - A Real Parent Trap**

_**New York, USA.**_

My mom continued to stare at me trying to figure out how on earth I discovered I had a twin sister. I just sighed again and she finally looked at me.

"How long have you known?" she whispered quietly.

"2 years" I said and she gasped.

"Why didn't you mention it?" she said and I shrugged.

"I guess I was waiting for you to tell me myself." I lied. I hate lying to her but I cant give away the fact that Renesmee and my dad were coming here tomorrow.

"Oh Cassie" she sighed and that was when I knew she was never going to tell me.

"Have you ever seen her?" I asked hoping she hadn't.

"No" she sighed. "Ok Cassie sit down and I'll explain." I sat down next to her and she took a deep breath. "When you were born…"

"_I cant believe you cheated on me, I thought you loved me. We have babies!" Bella screamed at Edward who had just walked in the door._

"_Wait, what?"_

"_I don't want to hear it Edward, we are over alright." she said with no feeling whatsoever._

"_What about Renesmee and Cassie?" he asked choking up._

"_Well they are twins and the only thing I can think of so we will never see each other again is for you to take Renesmee and I'll take Cassie. I mean Renesmee looks more like you. She has your hair and everything and Cassie looks a lot more like me" she said and handed two cases to him. "The smaller one has Renesmee's stuff in it." she turned to her daughters and picked up Renesmee and hugged her close. "I love you sweetheart never forget it" and handed her to Edward._

"_Bella-"_

"_Don't Bella me. Just go." she said and Edward sighed and took hold of Renesmee who was crying and pining for her sister and left the house and into a taxi._

"_Seattle airport please"_

_And Bella watched as the cab drove Edward and Renesmee out of her life forever._

"Mom, what if dad didn't cheat. What if you let him explain? Maybe we wouldn't be in this mess" I said and got up. "I'm going to Jessica's" I continued to walk out the room when I remembered something and turned around. "Oh and mom?"

"What sweetheart?"

"Don't rush into marrying Mike, things might change for the better" I said and walked down the stairs and outside.

The walk to Jessica's was a decent length and I walked up her steps and rang the doorbell. I didn't have to wait long as the door was thrown open by Jake and I was given a hug.

"Happy Birthday Cassie. Jess is up the stairs" he said and I walked in, took off my shoes and walked up and into her bedroom. She was reading a magazine and smiled widely when I came in.

"Hey birthday girl. I thought I was coming over later." she then took in my expression. "What's wrong?"

I sighed and filled her in about Mike and that I told my mom about Renesmee. "And that's not the worst part."

"What is?"

"Renesmee, my dad and her friend Leah are coming here tomorrow" I said and her eyes widened.

"_Tomorrow!_" she shrieked and I nodded. "That's not good"

"I know, I mean I promised Renesmee to keep dad single and I'd keep mom single. This is a disaster."

"Look, we'll wait until Renesmee arrives then we can do what Linsey Lohan did in the Parent Trap. I mean we are in the same position as them"

"But me and Renesmee aren't identical"

"Well you don't say."

_**London, England.**_

I hugged my grandma and grandpa before getting into the taxi with Leah and my dad. Leah sat in the back with me and my dad sat in the front. He gave the driver the directions and soon we were on our way to Heathrow airport. Leah was as giddy as I was and my dad kept looking in the rear-view mirror and shaking his head whilst laughing.

The car pulled up at the airport and my dad tipped him before getting out and pulling our cases from the boot of the taxi. He handed Leah hers and my mine before pulling out his own. He waved as the taxi drove away and handed us our passports and entering the doors. My dad headed over to the big board with all the names on it and looked for our flight.

"Checkouts 12&13 girls, come on its over here" he motioned us over to the cue of people waiting to put their cases through.

"This cue is massive dad, how long are we expected to wait." I groaned and Leah laughed.

"God its easy to see this is your first time travelling." she said and my dad rolled his eyes.

"It wont be long."

We waited in the cue for half and hour and finally the woman at the desk called us forward. She took our passports and scanned them and told dad to place the cases on the conveyer belt. She then handed had our passports back along with three other pieces of paper. We moved out of the way and back down the cue.

"What are those?" I asked and my dad handed me one.

"Its our boarding pass, don't lose it." then he rethought and took the tickets back off of us. "I'll keep them in here ok" we nodded in agreement and walked through a few doors and then faced another cue. I groaned.

"What's this line for?" I asked and my dad chuckled.

"Its security, you walk through that arch and if it bleeps you get searched but if it doesn't you continue on your way" I gulped. The cue was moving much faster than the other and I was getting nervous. The lady in charge told us to step forward and put our hand luggage on the conveyer belt to be searched. My dad walked through first and was clear. I gulped and walked through next. No bleep. I sighed with relief and waited on Leah, as she walked through the bleeper went off and I panicked but she walked over to the man who was searching and held her arms out. He did what he had to do and let her go. We grabbed our hand luggage and headed through and shop with perfume and different things on sale.

"That was scary, why'd it bleep?" I asked and she pulled her top up half way to reveal her belly button bar.

"It happens all the time" she said and pointed to the store we were in. "This is the duty free, you get to try on all the perfume and make-up you want."

I gasped and ran through the store trying on all different kind's of stuff. Leah followed but was less impressed. Then my dad appeared.

"Hungry?" We nodded then headed to get something to eat at a restaurant in the airport. While we ate my dad went to check on what gate our plane was boarding from. When he came back we looked at him wondering what the gate was.

"Oh right, gate 22. You done?" We nodded and headed out as dad paid the bill and followed closely behind. We grabbed a star bucks and walked up to the waiting zone. The time currently was 3:06 and the flight time was 3:30 so as soon as we entered the waiting zone it said we had to head to our gate. We walked over some moving belts and got to the gate just as it was beginning to board. My dad handed over our passports and boarding passes and we entered the plane. I was really excited and realised we were at the front. I yelped and sat at a window seat. Leah took our her book and so did my dad but I decided to stick my earphones in and watch the safety directions.

I sighed into my seat and I was just about to close my eyes when the plane started to get faster and lift up into the air, I began feeling dizzy and my ears popped and I suddenly needed the loo. Leah and my dad were reading and weren't caring about the sudden take off because they had done it before. I sighed again and waited for the pilot to turn off the seatbelt signs.

It was 15 minutes before I could go to the loo but when I finally did I knew I'd be ok for at least a few hours. When I emerged the tv boxes were down and a movie was on. I threw on my headphones again and watched it. The movie they were playing was Shrek the third, a movie I loved so I watched it then slowly fell asleep.

"Nessie wake up were here" I was shaken awake by Leah who was pointing out the window at the sight on New York City. I looked out and smiled. The other half of my family were down there and it wasn't long until I met them.

When we grabbed our baggage my dad called us a cab that took us to our hotel. It was a big fancy hotel and I was really excited to be spending 2 whole weeks here. Good thing my dad makes a lot of money through his CD's. When we were settled Leah and I ran down to the lobby to find a payphone and luckily there was one available. I typed in Cassie's number and waited.

"_Hello?"_

"Cassie, we are here" I said down the phone and she screamed.

"_What hotel?"_

"The Rivers" I said looking at the sign on the door.

"_I live down the road from there, I'll be there in 10 minutes ok" _

"Ok" I hung up the phone and waited with Leah on the steps. 10 minutes later I heard someone calling my name that wasn't my dad.

"Renesmee!" I turned to see the brunette that I had been so close to over the past 2 years running up to us. She stopped just inches from me and smiled. She looked just like me. I gulped and at the same time we reached out and hugged each other.

"I can't believe its you"

"Or you" she turned to Leah. "Hello Leah"

"Hey Cassie its nice to finally meet you"

"You too" she turned back to me "We have a problem"

"What?"

"Mom's engaged"

"What! I thought we were keeping them single"

"She never told me until yesterday. I'm sorry"

"Its ok, we'll figure it out."

"Figure what out" I heard my dad ask and Cassie's mouth dropped. We all turned around and my dad was standing there with his arms crossed.

"What were going to do with my new friend" I pointed to Cassie and my dad looked at me then her then shook his head and retreated back into the hotel.

"Oh my god. That was my dad"

"That was your dad" I giggled and we hugged again adding Leah in this time in our happiness.

"Well let the fun begin." I said and she pulled back and looked at me.

"What?"

"Well listen. We can break up mom and her fiancée and get her and dad together what do you think?" I suggested and she nodded.

"That's a great idea, a real parent trap."

"Oh its on"

* * *

Thoughts? x


	5. The Truth

**Finding You**

Summary: Renesmee Cullen has grew up without a mother. Cassie Swan has grew up without a dad. When they meet over the internet and discover that they have the same parents what will they do to get them back together?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 5 - The Truth**

_**New York, USA - Cassie POV**_

"And this is where I live" I said and opened my apartment door. For the past 3 hours I had been showing Renesmee and Leah around New York and the last place I had to show them was my house.

"This is so cool" Leah said as we stepped into the lounge. I had all my artwork along with my moms. "You're an artist?"

"Yeah, me and my mom have a passion for art and she owns her own art studio just down the block" I said and Renesmee grinned.

"That's awesome, Leah is a artist too, but she keeps it a secret from her mom"

I pulled out my drawing board and told the girls to sit down as I added the final touches to my portrait of my mom and me. "Why not?"

"She doesn't believe in such a culture" Leah explained and I put my drawing away and stood up.

"That's rubbish, art is a way of expressing yourself. Come on, I'll show you my moms studio and I'll introduce you to Jessica and Jacob and if your lucky. Our mom" I looked at Renesmee who was slightly shocked and we rushed out the apartment and caught a cab as it drove past.

"Swan's art studio please" I said and I paid him. The drive was literally 2 minutes and as we got out of the cab Jess and Leah ran out of the studio covered in paint. "Wow guys" I laughed and they stared at Renesmee and Leah behind me.

"Hello, I'm Jessica. You must be Renesmee" She held her hand out to Renesmee and she nodded.

"Nessie, you guys can call me Nessie"

Jake stood forward and took her hand and lightly kissed it. I made sick faces at Leah and Jess and they laughed but then looked at Renesmee who was smiling widely.

"I'm Jake" he said and she blushed.

"Nice to meet you" she said and I couldn't believe that they hit it off so well. Then I suddenly realised something.

"Oh dear"

"What" everyone turned to look at me.

"My mom knows Renesmee's name, she'll immediately know" I said and everyone thought then Renesmee looked up smiling.

"But she doesn't know my nickname" she said in a duh tone and we all smiled.

"So Nessie?" said Jessica and Nessie nodded.

"Nessie"

I looked at Jake and Jessica. "Is she in?" and they nodded.

"She is quite upset with you though Cassie" Jake cut in and I looked shocked.

"She is upset with _me! _What the hell have I done? Its not like I had twins and gave one to the dad and I kept the other and lived my whole life telling my daughter she was an only child and that her father left. Its so not like that Jacob" I screamed and realised I was crying.

"I didn't mean for it to happen like that Cassie" I turned around to see my mom staring at us all.

"What did you mean for it to happen like then mom?" I said and the venom spat out in my words.

"I was going to tell you when the time was right?"

"What? When I figured it out all on my own cause that's what happened mom. You left it for me to figure it out all on my own!" I shouted and she walked down the stepped.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a piece of crap! I am your mother!"

"You aren't acting like it" I yelled and she was about to say something else when Renesmee stood in front of us.

"Stop it, your both acting like kids, Cassie calm down this is your mother." She said and I broke down in tears. My mom said something to Renesmee along the lines of 'thank you so much' and bent down to my level.

"Sweetheart. I am sorry I didn't tell you about your dad and Renesmee sooner. But your father and I promised that that was the way we would never meet again" She hung on to me tightly and I knew Renesmee wanted to join in the hug as well.

_**NessiePOV**_

"Did you love him?" I asked and everyone stopped and my mom looked up at me confused and wiped her eyes. Cassie looked at me shocked and I sent her an 'I'm sorry' look and set my gaze on my mother again.

"Excuse me?" she asked and I took a deep breath.

"Her dad, did you love him?" I repeated myself and she let out a breathy laugh.

"That's rude. it's a personal question that I wont answer to you" she said and looked away pissed off.

"He loved you" I blurted out and she turned around and looked at me again.

"What?"

"Dad, he loved you and he still loves you. Over the past two years since I found out about Cassie he plays the same piano piece over and over again when he thinks I'm not there and I looked at the paper and it said 'Bella's Lullaby'. I ever heard him talking to my Uncle Emmett about you when he thought I was out. He has no idea this is why I asked to come here for my 18th birthday but I did it because I wanted to meet you and Cassie wanted to meet dad" I finished and she was crying.

"Edward is here?" she asked and everyone nodded and just when she was going to say something else a familiar voice was heard.

"Renesmee? Is that you over there" I turned around and saw my dad heading our way. I glanced at mom quickly who gasped and had her hand over her mouth. "What are you doing out here at this time and its going to rain soon." He said as he approached us. I wiped my tears and watched his reaction as he looked up and his eyes met moms. His mouth fell open and he looked confused. "Bella?" he asked and she took her hand away from her mouth.

"Edward" she said and the silence continued for a while until my dad turned to me.

"How did you find her Renesmee?" He asked and Bella gasped. He looked up. "What's wrong?"

"That really is my daughter isn't it" I looked at her and nodded and she burst into tears again.

"Dad, I looked her up on face book" I confessed and then the rain fell down on us. He ran his had through his hair and looked at Cassie and I mean really looked at her.

"Cass?" he whispered and she nodded and ran into his arms and I took that chance to run into my moms. We stayed like that for a while until I sneezed and my mom looked at me sympathetically.

"Why don't you all come in until the rain stops?" She said and we all walked into the art studio. It was full of paintings of different people and sculptures. We spent half an hour looking around until the rain finally slowed into a simmer and my dad stood up. Him and my mom had stayed at separate sides of the room.

"Nessie, Leah lets go back to the hotel. We need to rest. I'll call the airlines and we'll go home tomorrow" He said and I panicked.

"No wait dad we cant leave. I only met Cassie today. I want to get to know her. Please dad." I pleaded and Cassie ran over.

"Please Edward. I mean dad. I want to get to know my sister, and you as well. And I bet Nessie wants to get to know her mom as well" she said and Bella walked over.

"I wont mind Cassie, it would be nice to spend time with my other daughter don't you think Edward?" she asked and he sighed then nodded.

"Alright. But we need to leave now. Come on girls" Leah and I stood up and headed to the door as my dad said goodbye. I turned around and winked at the others and they winked back and my dad left and closed the door behind him.

The cab ride home was silent and I knew when we were in the safety of our hotel room away from everyone else he would start and as I predicted I was correct.

"Is this why we flew over here?" he said in a firm tone and I motioned Leah out, when the door closed I spoke in the same tone as my dad.

"Yes, if you must know I'll tell you the whole story if you sit down" he turned around and sat down and I sat opposite him and told him everything. From when Leah convinced me to make a face book to what happened at the art studio just a hour ago. When I was done he was crying slightly. I brought out my phone and clicked the record button and sat it on my bed.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would never agree dad. But what I want to know I why you and mom broke up?" and he sighed.

"She said I cheated on her. I didn't Renesmee trust me but when I figured out what she meant the whole argument was silly. I was actually at the mall with Rosalie, looking at dresses with her. Emmett wasn't available so I got landed with that job and Bella saw us and jumped to the wrong conclusion. She never gave me the chance to explain and I didn't even go after her. Some boyfriend I am." I smiled and clicked stop on my phone as my dad got up.

"You should explain now dad" I said and he turned slightly.

"She wont have it sweetheart, its over I know it is and I need to move on. I'm sure she has" he said and walked out of the room as Leah walked back in and climbed into the bed opposite me.

"Is everything ok Nessie?" she asked and I nodded and threw her my phone and she listened to the recording.

"I believe we have our helping hand on getting our parents back together and if we need it we will use it"

"I cant believe it" she said and I clicked off the lamp and the room was in darkness.

"Neither can I Leah, neither can I" I said before falling asleep.

* * *

Thoughts? x


	6. Pokerface

**Finding You**

Summary: Renesmee Cullen has grew up without a mother. Cassie Swan has grew up without a dad. When they meet over the internet and discover that they have the same parents what will they do to get them back together?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Pokerface**

_**Cassie POV**_

I was woken up by the sun beaming in my bedroom window. I yawned and threw the covered onto the ground and forced myself out of my bed. I walked out into the hallway and into the lounge where I found my mom talking to Mike. I groaned and walked in as it was the only way into the kitchen. They both looked up as I walked through into the kitchen. I poured myself some cereal and sat at the kitchen table, then my mom walked in and sat next to me.

"I love him you know" she said quietly and I put down my spoon.

"More than you loved dad?" I asked and she sighed.

"Cassie, listen to me. Can you please stop bringing up your dad? Its bad enough he is in the same city as me" she said and I picked up my plate and threw it in the dishwasher.

"I'm spending time with him today" I said and she nodded.

"I know, and Renesmee is spending time with me" she said and I looked up.

"Mike is not going to be there is he?"

"Maybe"

"Mom, Renesmee wants to spend time with _you_ not Mr whatever-his-name-is." is said and she sighed again.

"Fine, I'll send Mike home but for the record the wedding is next week, we want to make our marriage quick and he will be moving in a week later after we return from our honey moon" she said all this quite quickly and I was numb-shocked but instead of making a deal about it I faked a smiled and trudged back into my bedroom and got ready to meet my dad in central park.

My dad was sitting by the fountain when I arrived and when he saw me he got up and walked over.

"Hey Cassie you alright?" he asked in his English accent and I nodded.

"Hey dad, yeah I'm great are you?" I asked as we started walking around the park.

"Yes long day yesterday though. Meeting you and your mother all in the same day."

"I guess so, how was Renesmee when you left the studio?" I asked and he smiled.

"Yes, she was alright a little dazed but that's to be expected. Although you both have knew about your relationship for a while now yes?" he said and I nodded.

"2 years, we met on face book." I admitted and he smiled. We continued to walk around the park then I saw in ice cream machine and licked my lips and my dad noticed.

"You want one?" he asked and I nodded. He laughed and walked over to the man. "2 vanilla cones please" he said and handed over the money as the man handed us our cones. "Thanks"

I dug in and managed to get it all over my top and my face. My dad laughed and handed me a napkin to wipe my face with. I looked down at the mess of my top and laughed. "Do you mind if we pop to my house so I can change?" I asked and he laughed and pointed to the shopping mall across the street.

"Why don't I buy you a new top? it's the least I can do" he said and I smiled as we crossed the street and into the mall. "So what store do you shop in?" he asked and I pointed to Abercrombie and Fitch. It was the only store that sold designer clothing that I could be seen dead in. "Well come on then"

We spent about 30 minutes in there as I tried on a few tops and finally I settled on a top with Abercrombie plastered on the front and a paint mark on the back. My dad laughed at the style of it as I changed into it in the mall toilets.

"You and Renesmee are so much alike but also so different" he said and I cocked my eyebrows.

"How come?" I asked and he chuckled.

"Well Renesmee likes clothes from Gucci, Bench, G-star etc and they all have sequins, beads or frills involved. You on the other hand if you lived in London would probably shop in Primark or Quiz or International." I laughed and turned back to him.

"So what do you do?" I asked and he looked confused. "For a living I mean" then he laughed.

"Oh right, well I am a composer. I have written music for many films and musicals. Do you have a job?" he asked and I nodded.

"I work at my moms studio with Jessica and Jacob. I want to be an artist like my mom. She is quite famous around these parts, she has got a few regulars"

"What does she do?"

"She paints and draws portraits and landscapes. She has real talent dad" I said and he nodded.

"I know she does, she has always had an act for art your mother"

I smiled and we continued walking until we stopped outside an old music shop that was still open but underachieving in the business since the new shop on 5th Avenue was built. "You want to go in? I manage to come once a week to check out the singing books, I really love to sing"

"Of course, I love music as you now know." he smiled and I pushed against the door and we walked in. I saw the usual owner of the shop working behind the desk and he looked up through his glasses and smiled.

"Hello Cassie, who is this?" he asked and I smiled.

"Mr Green this is my dad" I said and his eyes widened and he grinned.

"So you are the famous Edward Cullen then?" he asked and my dad nodded before going to browse at the piano books.

"Is my book in?" I asked and he nodded before ducking under the desk and pulling out a book with the words 'Glee: All three volumes in one' plastered on the front. I grinned and paid him before sauntering over to a piano. "Dad?" I called and he walked over.

"What's up Cass?" he asked.

"Do you mind playing the piano as I sing this song please?" I asked and he sat down and smiled.

"Pokerface?" he asked and I nodded.

"it's the acoustic version from Glee, I love it." He grinned and played the first note and I began singing.

_I wanna hold um like they do in Texas please_

_Fold um, let em hit me raise it _

_Baby stay with me_

_Love the game _

_Intuition_

_Play the cards with space to start_

_And after he's been hooked_

_I'll play the one that's on his heart_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I'll get him hard _

_And show him what I got_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh oh oh_

_I'll get him hard _

_And show him what I got_

_Cant read my_

_Cant read my_

_No he cant read my _

_Pokerface_

_She's got to love nobody_

_Cant read my_

_Cant read my _

_No he cant read my _

_Pokerface_

_She's got to love nobody_

_P-p-p Pokerface_

_P-p Pokerface_

As I continued through the song my dad got into playing the chords with ease and I thought he was about to throw the book away as he was so good at it. I got to the bridge of the song and it was my favourite part.

_I wont tell you that I love you_

_Kiss or hug you_

_Cause I'm bluffin with my muffin_

_I'm not lying _

_I'm just standing with my love glue gun and_

_Just like a chick in the casino_

_Take your bag before I pay you out_

_I promise this_

_I promise this_

_Check this hand _

_Cause I am marvellous_

_I'm marvellous_

_I'm marvellous_

_I'm marvellous_

_So marvellous_

_She's got to love nobody _

_Cant read my _

_Cant read my_

_No he cant read my _

_Pokerface_

_She's got to love nobody._

My dad finished off the song and stood up and gave me a huge hug and span me around. "You have the most amazing voice Cassie, just like your sister"

"Nessie can sing?" I asked.

"Just as well as you can" he said and I beamed one of our twin traits. I was so happy that got through to my dad and I wondered how Renesmee's day with mom went.

* * *

Thoughts ? x


	7. When I Look At You

**Finding You**

Summary: Renesmee Cullen has grew up without a mother. Cassie Swan has grew up without a dad. When they meet over the internet and discover that they have the same parents what will they do to get them back together?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_**Chapter 7 - When I Look At You.**_

I stood in front of the mirror in our hotel room and Leah walked up behind me. I smiled and turned around. "Do I look alright?" I asked her. I was wearing a tight vest top and skinny jeans with a pair of my Uggs. Leah nodded and smiled back.

"You look great Nessie, not to fashionable but not to casual. Your dad just left for central park by the way so I think you should call a cab now" she said and I nodded.

I put on my lipstick and thought of something. What if the man mom was marrying was going to be there with us today. "Do you think that Mike guy will be there today?" I asked Leah and she frowned.

"Who?" she asked and I rolled my eyes. _Trust her to forget_ I thought.

"The man my mom is marrying next week Leah" I said as if it were obvious and she clicked her fingers.

"Ahh that's right" she said and a horn beeped outside. "Well that's the cab, have fun today. I'm just going to chill at the pool and maybe flirt a little as I seen some hot guys when we arrived. Will you join me later?" she asked and my thoughts briefly shot to Jessica's cousin Jacob who was such a gentleman to her yesterday and he was very handsome she had to admit.

"Well I don't know, I'll see when I get home ok?" I said and hopped out the door and into the waiting cab outside.

I asked him to drop me off at the studio and when I walked in Jessica and Jacob were already setting the equipment up for the regulars. The looked up when I coughed and walked over.

"Hey Renesmee, what brings you hear?" Jess asked and I explained how I thought it would be better to arrive here instead of the apartment in case Mike was there. "Oh right, well I'll call her 2 minutes guys" as she walked out I realised I was alone with Jacob. He smiled and sat on the table next to me.

"So what's crackin?" he asked and I frowned. _What the hell was 'crackin'? _and as if he read my thoughts he chuckled. "It means whats up in my talk. So what's up Nessie?" he said again and I shrugged.

"Nothing of interest to you, only talking to Leah about hot guys at our hotel, I might have a little flirt when I go home tonight." I declared and immediately noticed some hint of jealousy in his eyes. "jealous?" I asked and he gulped.

"Might be" he answered back and my mouth dropped. That was not the answer I was expecting and I smiled.

"Well then, I know I am free tonight after 6" I said and before he could answer Jess came back through smiling, then noticed Jacobs expression.

"What?" she asked and he got up and headed for the door to the paintball room, he turned around and glared at her.

"Way to ruin a moment Jess" then he looked at me and winked before disappearing.

"What's gotten into him?" she asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know, so what about mom?" I asked and she smiled again.

"On her way now, she said she will be here in 10 minutes"

And just as promised my mom walked in the doors exactly 10 minutes later. She smiled and I got up. She looked at Jessica. "Do you mind looking after the studio for the day?" she asked and Jessica shook her head.

"Of course not Bella, you have fun with your daughter" Jessica smiled and my mom gave her the 'thank you' look. I smiled at Jess and Jacob came out to say goodbye and handed me a piece of paper which my mom saw. I was going to have a lot of questions to answer to later. We said goodbye and I walked out and waited for a cab.

"What are you doing?" she asked and I frowned.

"waiting for a cab?" I questioned my actions and she shook her head.

"Nope were taking my car today" she said and lead me into the studio garage where her car was sitting. My mouth dropped. She owned a Range Rover? I had no idea she had that much money. She must ave noticed my expression because she laughed. "That surprised?"

"Yeah, I mean a Range Rover? Those cost a fortune to ensure" I exclaimed and she laughed.

"I own my own art studio remember, come on get in. Your father informed me you love to sing" she said and my eyes lit up. So they spoke.

"I do" I said and hopped into the car and she drove onto the main road. "So where are we going?" I asked and she smiled.

"It's a music store, you can record your own song" she said and I smiled.

"Awesome" I exclaimed my English accent coming out rather strong and I noticed my mom wince.

When we arrived at the store I was shocked, I never knew it was 3 stories tall. We got the lift to the top floor and my mom was greeted by a young spikey haired woman who I could have mistaken for a pixie.

"This is Mary Alice Brandon, but her friends call her Alice, she is my best friend and owns the store, she is going to let you record a song for free" my mom explained and Alice held out her hand.

"Hey um?" Alice said and my mom gasped.

"Oh Alice, this is Renesmee" she said rather quietly and tensed as if she was going to expect a shocking reaction from her friend.

"Wait, your other _daughter!_" she exclaimed and my mom smiled and nodded. "Oh my goodness Nessie its so nice to meet you, your mother talks about you all the time when I'm out with her, Bella when did you decided to face Edward?" she asked still shocked.

"Well, Cassie and Renesmee met over face book and arranged for her and her father along with one of her friends to fly over here for two weeks and neither I nor Edward knew anything about it until we all had a rather heated confrontation outside my studio last night" she explained and Alice's eyes widened even more.

"I cant believe the drama, I thought all this was over 18 years ago but I guess not, so Renesmee go and look through those books and pick a song you would like to sing" she said and I ran off but I was still close to hear what was said between the two. "So Bella, what was it like?"

"What was what like Alice?" she asked and Alice rolled her eyes.

"Seeing the love of your life again? I mean come on Bella your madly in love with the guy, your only marrying Mike to hide that. I know you don't believe that he cheated." I widened my eyes and listened closer.

"He didn't deny it" she said and Alice groaned.

"Bella, I have heard the story many times, from you and neighbours that witnessed it. Honey you never gave him the chance, you said you didn't want to hear any excuses. You told him the rules of having Renesmee and told him to be on his way"

"He didn't come running back which says he doesn't care" she said and I could clearly see the tears.

"You love him Bella admit it, and this visit is making it hard on you and if I were you I'd let him explain then you can apologise for being a jealous cow and you can get married and the girls can be happy" she made it sound so simple, just the way me and Cassie saw it. I was beginning to like this Alice.

"Its not that easy Alice" she said and I sighed. I had picked my song already. _When I Look At You - Miley Cyrus. _I wasn't a huge fan I just loved that song because it was in my new favourite movie. The Last Song.

"Only if you make it difficult babe" she said and turned to me. "So have you picked a song?" I nodded and she smiled and lead me into the studio. "So what is the song?"

I told her and my mom smiled along with Alice. "Brilliant. Your mom and I love that movie The Last Song. Well I'll play the intro and off you go." Alice clicked a button and started playing the song intro. I took a deep breath and started singing my heart out.

_Everybody needs inspiration,_

_Everybody needs and song. _

_A beautiful melody,_

_When the nights are long._

_But there is no guarantee._

_That this life is easy_

_And when my world is falling apart,_

_And there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I cant find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I look at you_

_When I look at you,_

_I see forgiveness,_

_I see the truth._

_You love me for who I am,_

_Like stars hold the moon._

_Right there where they belong_

_And I know I'm not alone._

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart,_

_And there's no light to break up the dark_

_That's when I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I cant find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I look at you._

_You appear,_

_Just like a dream to me._

_Just like kaleidoscope colours that,_

_Cover me,_

_All I need,_

_Every breath that I breathe._

_Don't you know,_

_Your beautiful._

_Yeah, Oh._

_When the waves are flooding the shore_

_And I cant find my way home anymore_

_That's when I, I look at you._

_I look at you_

_Yeah, Woah oh._

_You appear_

_Just like a dream to me._

When I finished I was crying and as soon as Alice hit the stop button my mom ran through and hugged me to death covering me in her own tears. As this was happening I wondered how Cassie's day with dad went.

* * *

Thoughts? x


	8. I Need You Now

_Finding You_

_**Summary: Renesmee Cullen has grew up without a mother. Cassie Swan has grew up without a dad. When they meet over the internet and discover that they have the same parents what will they do to get them back together? **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 8 - I Need You Now**_

_**Cassie POV**_

When the cab stopped outside my apartment I kissed my dad on the cheek and walked into the building. When I opened the door I saw much mom watching something on the television.

"Mom?" I said and she looked round. Her eyes were bloodshot and tears were falling down her face. I looked back up to the tv to see dad pick up a little girl in a pink dress and coo over her. "Is that me or Renesmee?" I asked and she wiped her tears and laughed.

"Renesmee, you hated pink" she said and I next to her. "This video and this album is the only thing I have of you girls together" she said choking up.

"Mom what's gotten into you?" I asked and put my arm around her.

"I never thought I'd see you girls together again that's what is bothering me. I thought we would be apart the rest of our lives and for your father. Oh Cassie who am I kidding Alice is right. I am only marrying Mike to get over him. The truth is I love him more that life itself. I need you dad I always have. I thought I was getting along fine until I saw him again last night" then she broke down. I held her for over an hour until she finally sleepily stalked off to bed. I pressed the resume button on the dvd and continued watching the movie. By the time it was over I had tears falling down my cheeks and I eventually fell asleep on the sofa.

_**Renesmee POV**_

When mom dropped me off I walked out to the poolside where Leah was, I saw her by the bar flirting with some guy. I walked over to her and she introduced me to her new 'friend' Lucas. Now Leah was my best friend but back in London she was known as a 'whore' as she jumped at the chance to sleep with anyone. I didn't have the time to sit and chat to him so I grabbed Leah and dragged her to the ladies toilets.

"What was that for I was on a roll" she exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not in the mood for your sexual needs Leah, my mom still loves my dad and my dad still loves my mom. Everything is perfect all we have to do is get them to spend some time with each other during our little visit and voila family back together." I said and Leah smiled.

"That's great Nessie" the she stopped smiling.

"What's wrong?" I asked and she sighed.

"If your parents get back together its obvious your going to move out here, considering your mom owns a work studio and everything all you dad has to do is mail his work to his manager, Nessie. I'll never see you again" she said and I sighed. Of course this moment was going to come sooner or later.

"Leah, listen to me I'll come and visit because my aunt and uncle live over there and my grandma and grandpa so we'll see each other" she smiled at that and looked out the door to the bar. "Go have fun, I'm going to bed"

When I entered the hotel room my dad was hanging up his jacket. "Did you have fun?" I asked and he smiled.

"Oh yes, it was good fun, Cassie is so much like you. You both are amazing singers" she stated and I smiled.

"You took her to a music store?" I asked and he shook his head.

"No she took me, so what did you and Bella get up to?" he asked and I sat next to him and told him everything we did. Apart from mom's breakdown. He smiled and stood up. "I'm off to bed alright, see you tomorrow"

"Ok dad, love you" I stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Love you too Nessie" he said and walked into his room and I followed shortly after.

_**No-one's POV**_

Over the 2 weeks of Renesmee's holiday she continued to see her mother and Cassie her father. When they ere together though the girls had planned a special night out for the four of them on the night before Bella's wedding to Mike Newton and hopefully that would be cancelled. Renesmee also had called Jacob next day and they had discussed a date on the same day as the family, the girls had decided to go out for a while then ditch them at the dinner. Cassie, Leah and Jess are to watch the couple whilst Renesmee and Jake enjoy their date. They all had there fingers crossed that it would all turn out alright.

_**The night of the date and family evening. Cassie POV**_

I finished applying my make-up and the doorbell rang, I rushed to answer it only to see my mom bet me to it. My dad and Renesmee walked in and she gave me a wink. My dad was dressed in a black suit and tie, Renesmee was wearing a rosy pink dress and red high heels, her hair was curled and her make up was also very bright with rosy blusher and bright red lip gloss along with her black as night eye mascara and eyeliner. She looked utterly beautiful. My mom was wearing a green dress, dad's favourite colour, green flat shoes and had her hair straight and was flowing down her back. I was wearing a blue dress and a pair of white leggings and converse shoes. My make up was like Renesmee's at the eyes but not so bright around the lips and cheeks. We looked like the perfect family. I smiled and hugged Renesmee and my dad and Renesmee walked out first and I followed closely behind. My mom spoke first.

"So girls, this was your idea where are we going?" she asked and we laughed. We had booked a table for two at the Rendezvous. A very expensive restaurant.

"It's a surprise" Nessie spoke up and both our parent's rolled their eyes. We went bowling first and then headed to the restaurant. When we said the name and he said table for 2 they both did a double take.

"No four" my mom corrected him but I stood in.

"Nope, 2 is correct. Were not joining you. Nessie is going on her own date with Jacob and I am going out with Jess and Leah. Have fun guys." I said and Nessie and I rushed out before anything else was said. I laughed and met up with Jess and Leah and we headed in the kitchen way. I knew the cook so he gave us, along with the staff, a hand in helping us out.

_**Renesmee POV**_

I met Jake at the café we were eating at. It was all he could afford right now and I found that sweet that he was this honest with me.

"Hey gorgeous" he said and I could feel myself blush.

"Hey" I said and we sat down.

The talking came rather easily after that and soon we were done with dinner and walking around central park.

"Favourite colour?" Jake asked.

"Pink, favourite food?"

"Mhmm, jammy dodgers" he replied with a smirk and I laughed.

"That's a biscuit. Food?" I repeated my question and he laughed.

"I'd have to say Spaghetti Carbonara" he said and I gasped.

"That's my favourite food, that is so weird" I gushed and he chuckled and sat by the fountain.

"Or fate" he whispered and I just caught it and blushed. "So do you like water?" he asked and I frowned.

"Well yeah, of course" I looked at him again "why?" I asked slowly.

"Oh no reason Nessie" he slowly stood up suspiciously and I followed then the next thing I knew I was in the water of the fountain. I screamed and pulled him with me. He laughed and I splashed him and got out of the water and started running. He ran after me and picked me up, spinning me around. I was laughing so hard it hurt.

"St-op, Ja-ke" and he stopped and span me around to look at him. I closed my eyes and I felt his lips on mine. I smiled and kissed him back with just as much passion as he was giving out. Then I felt a drip. Another drip. I pulled away to find it had started raining. I smiled and he leaned in again and we continued from where we left off.

_**Bella POV**_

Could my life not get any worse. Not only did I have to meet Edward Cullen again but I have to have dinner with him, thanks to my twin daughters. But on the upside, he looks utterly handsome. I put down my dessert fork and wiped my mouth. Edward cocked his eyebrow and I sat the napkin down and laughed hysterically. He joined in.

"I've missed this" I said and he smiled.

"So have I Bella, so much" he whispered then out of the corner of my eye I saw a karaoke machine. I got up and grabbed his hand.

"Look, remember them? lets sing a song. Like old times" I said and he smiled and put a quarter in the machine and chose a song. I recognised the song and started singing.

_**Bella**_

_Picture perfect memories,_

_Scattered all around the floor._

_Reaching for the phone cause_

_I cant fight it anymore._

Edward joined in with me then.

_**Both**_

_and I wonder if I ever crossed your mind,_

_for me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm all alone and_

_I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't come_

_but I lost all control_

_and I need you now_

_and I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now._

_**Edward**_

_Another shot of whisky _

_cant stop looking at the door_

_wishing you'd come sweeping in _

_the way you did before_

_**Both**_

_and I wonder if I ever crossed your mind,_

_for me it happens all the time._

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm all alone and_

_I need you now._

_Said I wouldn't come_

_but I lost all control_

_and I need you now_

_and I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now._

_**Edward**_

_Wow_

_**Both**_

_Cause I'd rather hurt _

_than feel nothing at all_

_**Bella**_

_It's a quarter after one,_

_I'm all alone and_

_I need you now._

_**Edward**_

_Said I wouldn't come_

_but I'm a little drunk_

_and I need you now_

_**Both**_

_and I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now._

_I just need you now_

_Oh baby I need you now_

When the song came to a close the audience burst into applause and I couldn't help myself, I walked up to Edward and wrapped my arms around him and kissed him passionately.

People gasped and I realised what I was doing. I pulled away and apologised to everyone and ran out into the street in tears. I was still in love with him and I was getting married tomorrow I had to pull myself together. I ran through the park and into my apartment and fell onto my bed in tears. I heard the door open and close again. I sat up and walked through to see Cassie, Jess and Leah standing there.

"You saw that didn't you?" I whispered and they all nodded.

"Mom, you love him and he loves you. You cant go through with this wedding tomorrow" I shook my head and stood my ground.

"No I'm going through with it. Make sure your dress is a perfect fit and we'll see you tomorrow at the church" I said and she ran out of the apartment followed by the girls.

_**Cassie POV**_

"I cant believe her" I said to the girls then I spotted Jake and Nessie walking hand in hand.

"What happened?" Nessie asked and I hung my head.

"Mom and dad kissed." Nessie gasped.

"They _kissed!_"

"Yes, now listen, then mom realised she was getting married then ran away."

"Oh god so the wedding is still tomorrow?" she asked and I nodded. "Well dad is going to have to object then"

* * *

Thoughts ? x


	9. The Wedding

**Finding You**

Summary: Renesmee Cullen has grew up without a mother. Cassie Swan has grew up without a dad. When they meet over the internet and discover that they have the same parents what will they do to get them back together?

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9 - The Wedding

_**Cassie POV**_

_Pink!_ She just had to make me wear pink. I hate pink. I mean come on its so girly and urghhh. Why not blue? Or Orange. Anything but pink.

"You ok Cass?" Jessica asked as she walked into my room and her mouth fell open at the sight of me. "Holy shit Cass. Pink? Is she trying to torture you?" she asked and I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"It's the theme of the wedding. White and pink. No green, blue or orange allowed" I moaned and sat on the bed.

"And your hair? Curly? God must really have it in for you today Cass" she said and I glared at her. She was about to make another comment when the door opened again and Jake walked in and burst out laughing only to be whacked across the head by someone.

"Stop it" the voice said and I realised it was Nessie.

"Nessie?" I asked and she came out from behind Jake. "What are you doing here?" I asked and she laughed.

"The wedding of course, why are you wearing pink?" I shook my head in shock.

"That's the theme Ness." I sighed and she laughed again before pulling out a dress and throwing it to me.

"Not for us it aint. Trust me. Your mom isn't marrying Mike today" she said and then she slipped off the jacket she was wearing to reveal a bright yellow dress.

"Wow" everyone in the room said.

"What?"

Jake shook his head and smiled. "You dress up nice" he said and Nessie laughed before playfully slapping him.

"So dad knows what to do?" I asked interrupting their moment.

"Yeah, I told him what to do last night" she explained everything she said to dad to all of us.

_Nessie POV_

_I walked into the hotel room to see my dad staring into space on the bed. "You ok?" I asked and he looked up and sent me a small smile._

"_Course, how did your date go?" he asked and I smiled and sat next to him._

"_Alright, but what we need to discuss right now is how your going to object tomorrow" I said and he shook his head at me._

"_No sweetheart, your mother has made her mind up and is marrying Mike tomorrow" he said and I heard his voice crack. I stood up and put a hand on my hip._

"_Dad, she kissed you. That means she still loves you but doesn't know if you love her, that's why she ran off. You need to object. You and mom are each others soul mate. You know the one Zeus made us look for" I explained and he laughed then sighed._

"_Alright, what do I have to do?"_

"_When the pastor says that famous line tomorrow you say I object. Then when he asks for an explanation all you do is talk straight to mom and tell her everything you feel. Got it?" I asked and he nodded._

"_I think so. When does the wedding start?"_

"_2 sharp so be there early. I'm off to bed" I walked through the doors to see Leah had just arrived. I gave her the thumbs up and went to bed._

Cassie POV

"Great" everyone said then the doorbell rang.

"Girls and Jacob, the limo is here to take you to the church" the limo driver Ben announced and we all headed down to the lobby and into the limo.

**Bella POV**

The church was packed with people. Some I didn't even know. I let Alice do all my makeup and hair and she was smiling which meant she was almost done. She handed me a mirror and I gasped.

"Wow Alice you did a great job. Thanks" I gushed and she hugged me lightly as not to crumple my dress. She sighed and I frowned at her. "What?"

"Your making a mistake here Bella" she said and I sighed.

"Alice, I kissed him he probably never wants to speak to me again"

"But you admit you still love him?" she said with a small smile.

"Yes" I admitted and she grinned.

My dad walked in then saying it was time. I went outside to see all my bridesmaids and my two girls ready to go down the aisle. The music began and they were off. Alice followed them not far behind as the maid of honour then the music started playing my theme and my dad escorted me down the aisle. I put on a fake smile and hoped no-one would notice but Cassie looked at me and I knew she had sussed me out.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony. If anyone has any objections please speak no or forever hold your peace" the pastor announced and I silently hoped Edward was here to speak up. Silence ensued the church and I held my breath. The pastor was about to continued when the doors opened. I span my head around and thanked the heavens. Edward was standing at the top of the aisle staring straight at me.

"I object"

**Edward POV**

"State your reason sir" the pastor asked and I took a deep breath.

"Bella, I am so sorry about what happened between us before and I know you can never forgive me for that but I want you to hear me out here ok?" I asked her and she nodded her head so I continued. "I love you Isabella Marie Swan. I always have and I always will. I had no idea why you accused me that day and I don't intend to find out but I want you to know I never did it. That day I took Renesmee away from her mother and sister was the worst day of my life, and I knew that the second worst day would be if I let you marry someone else without telling you how much I am in love with you. Those girls don't deserve to be torn apart again either. So what I am asking you is please don't marry him"

I finished and took a deep breath and watched her reaction. Her hand was placed over her mouth and tears were falling down her face. Thank goodness she was wearing waterproof mascara. Then she did something I never expected she ran down the aisle and kissed me full on the mouth. I kissed her back and vaguely heard the girl announcing 'yes' and 'finally' I laughed into the kiss and she smiled. When we pulled away we were both smiling like idiots.

"I love you too and I am so sorry I accused you I promise I will never do that again" she whispered then pulled her engagement ring off her finger and handed it back to Mike. "I'm sorry" she said and he nodded. I suddenly had a thought.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Why waste a perfectly good wedding. I mean everyone is here." I said smiling and I heard Renesmee gasp and squeal.

"What are you talking about" I got down on one knee and she gasped.

"Bella. Will you marry me?" I asked and she screamed.

"YES!" I got back up and kissed her again. The pastor agreed to marry us but we forgot one tiny detail. The rings. Renesmee stood up.

"Come on Cassie we need to find two wedding rings" the two girls ran out of the church at full speed and return half an hour later with two wedding bands that were perfect. "I remembered your size from when we were getting our father daughter rings"

"I remember your size from when we were getting jewellery that day when we went shopping in town" Cassie said to Bella.

The pastor went through the wedding vows and I smiled widely when he pronounced us husband and wife.

"I can now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" he said to me and I dipped Bella and give her a kiss sealing our marriage. The church erupted in cheers and we walked down the aisle followed by Nessie and Cassie into the limo and into our happily ever after.

* * *

The End :p


End file.
